A Thought of Life
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: This really was happening all over the world she thought silently. She was astonished at how many kids had disappeared. [I stink at Summaries...Please Read!]
1. Television Reports

**__**

A Thought of Life

Beaner-Bop

Rating: R [Violence, fighting and other things in later chapters]

A/N: It's been a while since I wrote anything, which is really strange… For me anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so you really shouldn't be making any problems since I have **no** money. All I've got is stuff my parents give me when I get onto my knees and beg!

-

****

Television Reports

Casey looked at the ball in her hand. All she had to do was strike this guy out and she would be the reason her team won the game! She put her fingers onto the red stitching of the ball and closed her eyes in concentration.

__

You can do it! She thought silently to herself. She opened her brown eyes to look at the boy who was standing on the plate. Thank goodness for co-ed baseball. She would hate playing with a bunch of girls who just came so they had a reason to stay late and watch the boys football team practice or something. She shook her head and cleared all thoughts from her head. They were starting to mess her up, big time. She let out a breath and brought her arm back just like they do in the big leagues. She threw the ball and…CRACK!

But that crack wasn't from the baseball hitting the bat; it was of Casey lying in the ground, not moving a muscle.

-

Casey opened her eyes lightly. They stung but she wanted to see where she was. The last place she remembered being was on the baseball field… She gasped as she looked around the room. _What am I doing…?_ She thought to herself, _in a_ hospital _room? _She swallowed slightly and looked beside her, she saw a little metal table and on it was a white envelope with her name on it. She reached over and grabbed it. There was no card inside, just a letter.

__

Dear Casey

You over did yourself at that game! I can't believe you! If you feel like you overdoing it, get OUT of there! You aren't helping yourself by getting heatstroke (we're not sure if that's what happened) in the game, or your peers.

Casey looked at her hand and saw, in her dad's writing that her side won the game, 7-8, and great job but be more careful. Casey snorted at the last line in her mother's writing.

__

You're going to have to stay in the hospital a little longer. A groan from Casey, _but it's for your own good! Now don't strain yourself at the hospital and take care! By Sweet Pea!_

Love,

Mom

Casey looked at the letter again and saw that it was indeed her mother's handwriting. However, she couldn't get the feeling that something was very off in all of this. It's like something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

-

Amelia looked into Wesley's room again. It was so strange not having him here… She was so ticked off at the police! How dare they just 'declare' her little brother dead? She knew for a fact that that is not justice! She glared at the empty room, as if doing so would make her brother come back, so that she could glare at him for reading her diary or stealing her candy or… She just wanted her little brother back. In the back of her head a voice was screaming at her, telling her she was most definitely going to see her brother again, before she died. She tuned that voice off a while ago.

She knew that it wasn't telling the truth.

-

Scott looked at his homework and then at his little sister.

"Squirt!" He yelled over at her. She turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want?" He patted his knee telling her to jump on. She grinned at him happily and climbed on. He pointed out some problems on his worksheet.

"You know how to answer any of these ol' mum?" He said to her jokingly. She nodded her head after looking at him.

"And I'm not mum!" She said pointing at him. He laughed at her face and put her finger down.

"Alright, alright! Now are you going to help me or what?" She nodded her head and looked down at his work.

-

A woman who looked around mid-twenties walked down the hall in a pair of green scrubs. She glared at some of the people's back but made sure that nobody was noticing. She wasn't only glaring at the doctors, but also the patients.

She looked quickly at her watch and then to the clipboard. On the sheet of paper were names scrawled in neat handwriting. She looked at one of the names silently.

__

Monate, Casey _Spells used: Yelota_

She snorted at how easily this so-called muggle was easy to get. _All they had to do_ she thought silently _was knock her out!_ She heard that the person who was ever in charge of getting Casey to the hospital knocked her out at the end of the game with a fairly simple spell. It was dismissed as heat stroke or something but that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Casey out of there. She looked back down onto the piece of paper.

__

Located in the United States, General [1]City Hospital, Room #304

She looked to her left and saw the number 208 and the door number 210 in front of that. She nodded her head from side to side and tried to find one of those clear maps that many of these large hospitals have on the wall. Finding one, she quickly found out that she was on the wrong floor. She found the spot where the elevators and stairs were located and quickly took to the stairs. Those elevators confused her.

She stepped back into the hallway silently and looked around the dimly lit walkway. She quickly pulled a wand out of her baggy pants and whispered.

"_Lumos!_" A small light quickly lighted up the tip and pushed out some of the darkness that was in its way. She pointed the wand at the door and looked at its number. 312. Much better than before. She started walking to her left and finally found the number she was looking for. The black letters on the white plastic gleamed as she put her wand over it, it showed her reflection as she smiled silently in success. She put her hand on the metal doorknob and silently turned it. Walking into the room, she stuck her head back out looking left and right, making sure that nobody had followed her in here. When she was satisfied that nobody had, she stuck her head back inside the door and went over to the bed. Inside she saw a girl with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail sleeping peacefully. The woman reached over and grabbed the previously read letter and grabbed the red book bag that was seated on the chair behind her. She unzipped the bag, threw the letter in it, and zipped it back up. She arranged it on the left shoulder so that the other strap was lying loosely in the middle of her back. She remembered her master's words in her mind very clearly.

__

Bring the possessions that you see. She will give in easier.

She didn't know whether or not that was true. She thought that if she had memories of her life 'before' it would probably make it harder for to give in to them. She shrugged off her little thought though. No need to make the master angry.

No one wants to make the master angry.

The woman shook the girl lightly and saw her blink her eyes a few times. The girl's, or basically Casey's, eyes widened.

"Wh-where am I?" She then looked at the nurse and then rolled her eyes. She shook her head. The nurse guessed that she had remembered yesterday and was berating herself for thinking that she was 'lost' or something.

"Why'd you wake me up?" She yawned and put her hand in front of her mouth. The woman smiled at her and brought a little glass up.

"Drink up, it's your medicine. You need to take it!" The nurse handed the glass the other girl who looked confused.

"Why do I need to take it now? Why not in the morning or something?" The woman smiled at her. Inside though, she was getting kind of edgy.

"It takes a certain amount of time for the side-effects to kick in." She lied easily, "We thought you would like to be up and moving as soon as possible!" Casey shook her head energetically. She reached her hand out for the cup instantly. The moment she touched it, she was gone.

The woman didn't seem fazed at the disappearance at all. She looked rather pleased. She looked behind her and made sure that the red book bag was still there.

"_Nox!_" She whispered. She wand went out instantly. She lightly put the wand back into it's rightful place her pocket.

"[2]_Apparate_" She whispered. She disappeared as well.

-

Amelia was having trouble sleeping again. She walked into the living room and decided to see what was on.

She really missed arguing with her brother. She laughed silently, though there was no humor in it. Who was supposed to _miss_ arguing with your brother?

She switched on the news and a few tears escaped when she saw what was on. They were showing pictures of her brother and how he suddenly disappeared. Maybe they thought it was weird to…she thought to herself. She shut her mind up when she heard the next words.

__

"This is not the only strange occurrence of things happening. In Texas, five children went missing very much like Wesley did. In California three children just got up and left. Why though, are we broadcasting these though? Aren't they just run-aways? Looking at all the evidence, there is one thing linking everything. Everyone of these children have the following."

Amelia listened carefully to the report.

__

Brown eyes? An oddly shaped birthmark or scar that you can make out? The news lady went on to explain the birthmark part.

__

"An example would be like Wesley's. He had a very clear lion birthmark." Amelia thought that these people were nuts. They did have a point though. She missed out on the next few ideas that showed you could be at risk of being 'grabbed'. She berated herself again.

****

That is just a stupid idea! She thought to herself.** It's not real!**

__

Than how else can you explain all of those kids? They were all linked by all those things!

****

You can link anybody with anything if you tried hard enough! I mean, we're all human! We've got shapes! We've got moles and zits just like the next person that comes along!

Amelia had to admit that was a good point. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was talking to herself, how bad is that? At least she wasn't talking to herself out loud! Now that would be really, really bad.

She turned off the TV and logged onto the computer. She remembered that they had made a site of all of those kids that had disappeared. She didn't understand why, but she had to see all of these kids. When it came on she typed in the password and waited silently for it to load. When it finally did, she typed in [3]http://www.lost4nowor4ever.net and clicked on Pictures/Profiles. She skimmed over all of them until she landed on Wesley's.

[4]

****

Name(s): Monay, Wesley

Age(s): 9

DOB('s): 4/13/88

Date(s) Lost: 2/12/96

Birthmark(s): Lion - **Location(s): Lower Back**

Country: Canada

She bit her lip looking at his face. She was so positive that she was going to fall down and start to cry. She brought her arm up and wiped her eyes with it lightly. She bit her tongue and looked at the name above her brother's.

****

Name(s): Monate, Casey

Age(s): 12

DOB('s): 1/02/85

Date(s) Lost: 4/14/96

Birthmark(s): Book - **Location(s): Upper arm**

Country: United States

This girl was two years younger than her. She quickly scrawled down and looked at the name under it. This one was of a pair of siblings.

****

Name(s): Monaze, Scott and Bridget

Age(s): 14 and 7

DOB('s): 12/21/83 **and 2/04/89**

Date(s) Lost: 2/13/96

Birthmark(s): Tear, Bird - Location(s): Upper left side of Back, Back of neck

Country: England

This really was happening all over the world she thought silently. She was astonished at how many kids had disappeared. At the moment there were actually around 87 kids missing and the number was starting to go down more and more. She lightly touched the glowing screen with her fingers, it being the only thing there and not being her brother.

She lifted up her pant leg and looked warily at the little plant birthmark that was located on her ankle. She wondered whether or not she should be worried about anything coming and 'taking' her, or however it was that these kids left.

She turned her head over to see the digital black clock glare at her silently in the dark. It's red numbers telling her it was 1:12 AM, April 17, 1996.

While she turned around she silently realized that it was three days since that girl, Casey, had been found missing. Before she hit the bed one thought still remained.

__

Why didn't they mention that my brother was said to be dead?

-

Scott opened his eyes warily. _Where the hell am I?_ He thought. Everything here was dreary. It was like a cave, except it wasn't as nice looking. A cave was a natural formation most of the time while this was…not. Gray bricks that seemed to be soaking wet, and a ceiling that wasn't much different from that. He turned around quickly when he heard a sneeze to his side. He sighed warily when he saw that it was just his little sister. He picked her up and planted her onto his knee. She wiped her nose with her arm and then looked up at him.

"You have any idea where we are?" He asked her quietly. She sniffed and then shrugged. He nodded his head side to side. She didn't have any idea of where they were at either. Well, there goes that idea. Now it's time for a new one.

He closed his eyes just trying to think when he felt something warm on his sister's neck. He moved his hand and saw that her sister's birthmark was becoming…easier to see was the easiest way for him to explain it. It didn't seem to be bothering her though.

He put his hand back to scratch his back when he felt the same heat coming off if his scar, which he got a few years ago. Tracing where he felt the last of the heat, he noticed that it was all in that one isolated area. Not understanding what was going on, and not wanting to worry his sister, he put the thoughts about his scar and her birthmark into the back of his head. He brought her up to his knee and laid his chin on the top of her head.

Someone running up to them immediately ruined the sweet moment. Scott heard the person swearing under their breath. He wanted to make sure that Bridget didn't hear anything but she probably heard every one of the known curse words of the world in those few minutes. As the person pulled the two up to their feet he heard the words, 'I'm late! I'm late! Damn it, I'm late!' He scowled at the person who was now grabbing something out of the cloak that they were wearing. He saw the person pull out an old key and [5]handed it to him.

"Have both you and your sister touch this damn thing!" The person demanded of the two. Scott scowled again and glared at the person.

"And why the bloody hell should we touch that damned key?" He asked rudely. His sister was hugging onto his neck tightly since he picked her up.

"Because I said so damn it!" The person grabbed one of Scott's hand as well as one of Bridget's and had them touch the key at the same time, making them disappear.

-

A/N: This is here to 'introduce' you into my story. These will actually end up being longer. Warning! This WILL be rated R!

[1] - The location of the hospital isn't important, so I'll let you choose.

[2] - Is that the right spell? My dad and I weren't very sure…

[3] - http://www.lost4nowor4ever.net is NOT a real site! At least I don't think so…

[4] - The Harry Potter series STARTS in 1991! So the way I'm writing this means that this is happening in Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts!

[5] - I'm making it so people can touch the Portkeys (Is that right?), and not be sent to that certain part…


	2. Let's Wake Up

****

A Thought of Life

Beaner-Bop

A/N: I started a new DBZ fic but since its more happy-go-lucky I'll end up posting more chapters for it then this, aw well - you'll live. I might start a schedule like this - for every three chapters of DBZ I make, you'll get a chapter for this. That means like two or three chapters of THIS a week. MY WRITING HAS IMPROVED! I can make long chapters like the last on in an hour or two instead of a couple days! Aren't you happy??

-

Chapter Two: Let's Wake Up

-

Bridget, who was sitting in the corner of the room the just appeared in, was shivering from the intense cold that seemed to come from no where. She looked over at her brother was lying in a small puddle of red. His blood. Bridget swallowed nervously and closed her eyes. She tried so hard not to see what had just happened about fifteen minutes ago, and which was also the reason for her brother lying motionless on the ground.

-

__

The moment they appeared, Scott lost his temper with the man who made them just appear _in this place!_ _There was no denying that he was pissed._

"How dare you, you fucking idiot! First you throw us into a barn _or whatever it was and now you throw us in here! You fucking bastard!_ _Scott raised his arm to hit the man, but the man pulled out a stick and said something. Scott fell to the ground and the man kicked him, hard. Hard enough to make Scott cough up blood, and some blood coming out of his stomach_

-

Bridget shivered. Where was she? Why was she here? And how could they possibly hurt her big brother like that?

-

Casey opened her eyes. She heard sniffling of a little girl, where was it coming from. She tried to open her mouth to say something but…she couldn't. She tried moving around a little bit and saw that she couldn't do that either.

If she couldn't do anything, how could she help the girl?

Casey opened and closed her eyes in concentration. Keeping her eyes closed, Casey opened her mouth in a small o and was able to get some noise out. She heard the girl stop sniffling all at once, and if she was right, the girl was probably staring at her too.

"Wh-who's there? Are you going to hurt me? Are you going-going to hurt my brother again?" Casey didn't know what was up with this girl, why would she ask if she had come to hurt her? What the hell was going on here?

She tried to move her arm but all she did was move it a bit, instead of stretching out like she had wanted it too.

She heard footsteps coming towards her.

All at once a little pale face came into view of her now open eyes. She tried to smile at the little girl but it didn't work out to well.

The girl walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"They hurt you too, didn't they?" She sniffed again and brought her hand up to her nose, she wiped it and a small tear came out of the corner of her eye. "You're not the only one, they hurted-ed my brother too! How could they do that?! My brudder was just defending us!" The little girl's eyes welled up with tears again and Casey gave up trying to stop them, not like the little girl could really notice her efforts, she thought it was best if the girl let it all out.

"My name's Bridget!" The girl said, she was trying to brighten up the mood, Casey could tell, but was failing at it a little, "And my brother's name is Scott!"

-

Amelia looked into her duffel bag for her goggles, where the hell were they? She was trying to find them, to swim and think about her thoughts, but she didn't want her eyes to burn while she was doing it! She tried that pain thing before, and it didn't work. She looked over onto her towel and saw them laying on there peacefully. She flushed from embarrassment for no real reason and started to walk over to them She looked down and saw a small piece of paper lying on the floor. She picked it up and threw it into her duffel bag which she was holding on her shoulder. She went over and touched the goggles.

Another kid went missing.

-

Wesley looked up for the first time in days. _Where am I?_ He thought. He was wondering that when he heard footsteps outside his door.

"He's awake, you can put him with the others now. His sister will be here in about an hour. Tracey was late getting there - so now the girl has time to escape! Tracey is such an idiot!" He heard the voice say outside his door.

He was scared stiff. What was going on? What were they going to do to him? What were they going to do to his sister?!

-

Amelia opened her eyes and looked around frightfully.

She didn't know where she was but she had the weirdest feeling of wanting to yell 'Wesley!' It felt to her, like he was here before…

But that couldn't be - right?

She couldn't believe the chance that her brother might actually be alive. She gave up on that stupid idea days ago. She wasn't a child anymore, so she couldn't have stupid, childish, stupid dreams! She laughed at the irony of what she was thinking. She couldn't even speak right in her head! She decided that with all of her 'extra time', she might as well look around.

She knew for certain that this building was condemned. The plastic over the furniture with piles of dust on it gave that little secret away. She was lying on the floor, and got up. She dusted herself off for a few minutes, there was just a ton of stuff sticking onto her clothing!

She put a hand over the wall brought it down real quick, underneath was what looked like dimmed maroon paper with white lilies decorating it. On about every other lily was a little green fairy that sat on the petals. It's legs looked as if she would be kicking her legs in the water, and her face looked like she was having the time of her life.

She looked back down on the floor and saw that the carpet was once probably a pearly white but now looked like a ghastly yellow, the furniture had things to keep their color from fading but the walls and floor didn't look as if they were given to much thought.

Speaking of the furniture, Amelia turned her head over to the couch that she was laying by. She was bored as hell and didn't want to be in here. Who gives a damn if she moves the cover or not? It's not like she cared what they would think, that's for sure!

She put her hands under the supposedly clear plastic, you couldn't see from all the dust that it had gathered and pulled it off. She sneezed when some of the dust traveled into her nose and then she coughed loudly. The noise made her want to stand still from fear of someone, even though evidence proved no one was there, would come out and try to kill her. It's times like these she cursed herself for having such an active imagination. It was because of this imagination that in the very back of her head, she had thoughts, like ones where her brother could very easily still be alive. She pinched herself on the arm quickly, just to make sure that none of this was a dream, or at least a nightmare anyway. Seeing how it wasn't, she turned her attention back to the couch.

It was a deep blue color, clashing with the maroon, white, and green wallpaper that was behind it. There was nothing special about this couch, other than the fact that it seemed relatively new. It wasn't a cloth couch, as Amelia had first expected, but rather, a leather couch. It seemed very out of taste for people in the past but… if it's new, how was that tarp covered in dust?

Starting to get a little freaked out, Amelia chose to leave that room and she started to walk down the hall. She turned her head on sudden impulse and saw a portrait hanging of a man with extremely piercing eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a black robe and the portrait seemed to be…glaring at her. She put her hands up to her mouth when she gasped.

She started to walk away from the portrait. What the hell was up with this place? Suddenly she let out a terrible scream when she was stopped by something behind her. She turned around and saw the exact same man that was in the portrait staring down at her, glaring just like the duplicate of the man that was motionless in the frame.

-

Casey opened her eyes again. She felt a little more rested. She didn't even remember closing her eyes! She looked over and saw that one of the main reasons she was so rested was because she was so warm.

Somehow the little girl that she met earlier was able to get her by her brother, the little girl was in between the two older kids and was sleeping peacefully. She was acting like a little furnace and heat was coming off her and was being soaked up by Casey, which she was thankful for.

She lightly touched the boy who came awake almost instantly after she had touched him. He turned around with much difficulty, but tried to hide it. He seemed relieved though that the person he saw was younger than him and was also holding his little sister, who was sleeping, in a light death grip. Casey was shocked at how much of an animal he seemed to be. It was scary for a moment there, she could hardly figure out how sweet little innocent Bridget had him as a big brother!

Of course, she thought to herself, it's not like he's not all those things. He's in the exact same boat as she was. She looked up at the boy and grinned lightly her throat was terribly hoarse and sounded a little ratty when she spoke, but she did her best anyway. She nodded her head at him.

"Casey, you're Scott, right?" She was able to get out. Scott just nodded his head slightly at her.

She grinned at him slightly again and closed her eyes. She might have been feeling rested when she woke up, but she sure as hell wasn't feeling rested now.

A noise from the other side of their new abode made them both sit up straight. Casey legs hurt to much for her to walk on them, but Scott's were fine.

Getting up, he started to slowly, because his chest still hurt, head over to the sound. He looked into the dark and saw at least twenty or thirty different pairs of eyes staring back at him bewildered. He swallowed slightly.

"Casey, we aren't alone." Casey's eyes widened and she squinted over to where Scott was she saw a few people come forward. They were all kids! One of them was around her age though, he seemed to be the oldest.

"Why are we here?" The new boy said. He looked over at Scott and saw the blood that was in his shirt for what must have been the first time from the way that Casey had seen his eyes widen at Scott's gruesome scene.

Scott sneered at the boy and huffed slightly, looking irritated all at once, making the boy look a little scared. Scott got a sympathetic look on his face for a moment but it was wiped off as quickly as it had come.

"How the hell should I know?"

-

A/N: I had the worst case of writer's block on this story, it isn't funny! Ugh! At least I got this chapter out though, right? Lol!

-Beaner-Bop

__

I started a DBZ fic, check it out for me - yes this is a shameless plug but…


End file.
